Blood of a fox
by AllTheTricks
Summary: Naruto was a man who had stared death in the eyes and told him to get fucked. How? He has no idea. But one day, two tumors in his brain that would have killed him in weeks, vanish. After hearing the docs plan for him, he hits the road and ends up becoming a criminal on the run with everyone out for his precious, life saving blood. Modern day Naruto fic. NaruHina later on.


Blood of an Angel

The Doctor slumped back into her worn black office chair and ran her right hand through her bright pink hair; in her left hand she held a wad of pathology reports. "I'm sorry Mr Uzumaki but there is no mistake. We've checked and double checked,' she shuffled the papers, drew one out and then placed it down in front of her patient. 'We found two growths, one here at the base of your skull and the other here in your liver; both advanced and very malignant.' Naruto Uzumaki shuffled uneasily in his chair.

"How long Doctor,' he asked? 'The prognosis is not good at all for this kind of cancer,' replied the doctor." I'd say five maybe six weeks at the max.' Wow; that's not long is it'? Naruto shuffled through the reports in a detached almost nonchalant manner. "No it's not Mr Uzumaki; I'd say the growth in your skull has been causing your migraines.' Brilliant, thought Naruto; bloody brilliant. The Doc carried on. "We can make it easier for you with pain relief and such; you needn't suffer.' Yeah right he thought; she's not the one being consumed by cancer. Just then the phone on the doctor's desk rang, it was the pathology lab and Naruto could hear a very excited voice at the other end. Doctor Haruno swivelled in her chair and spoke quietly. "Calm down Tsunade; now tell me again.' She waited and turned back around to face her patient; she had a look of total disbelief on his face. Then she laughed and took up one of Narutos x-rays. "That's rubbish girl and you know it; I don't appreciate,' she faltered then stood up and left the room to take the call on the desk outside. Naruto had heard enough to make him more than curious; he had heard his name mentioned several times. Carefully he lifted the receiver.

"I'm telling you Sakura; the cancer is gone. Both growths have just disappeared. No, there is no mistake. I've had Shizune check everything three times; she's just as flabbergasted as me. All that's left of the biopsies that we took is a fine dust; nil, zilch, zero, you get the picture.' Doc Haruno replied but her voice was shaky as she struggled with the sheer implication of what she had just heard.

"Tsunade, in a nutshell you're telling me that something in this patient's blood has destroyed a cancer that should have killed him in weeks"? "I can't say if it's in his blood Sakura; we'll need further tests but either this is a divine miracle or yes this man is a walking talking cure for cancer.' "Jesus Christ,' came the reply. "Listen Tsunade; make sure Shizune tells no one else about this okay, I mean it. Threaten her with her job if she quibbles; we need to keep a tight lid on this. Also collect any blood samples, reports, anything that relates to this case and stow them somewhere safe. If we play our cards right Tsunade, not only will we be famous but carefully managed we are going to be rich." "Sakura, are you serious. Do you know what you're asking me to do; we could both be disbarred if it gets out that we exploited this chap?' "Yes yes I know but this is the chance of a lifetime Tsunade. Do you know how much people will pay to have their cancers cured by this guy's blood; millions of dollars Tsunade, maybe more?" "Okay Sakura, I just hope you know what you are doing." Naruto had heard enough. He was not going to be anyone's guineapig to be trussed up somewhere and drained of his precious blood while others got rich; he valued his freedom much more than that. He quietly let himself out of an adjacent door and made his way out of the hospital.

By the time Sakura Haruno had returned to her office Naruto Uzumaki was half way home; his head buzzing with the implications of what just happened. Haruno cursed and then grabbed up the phone.

"Tsunade, Sakura here. Naruto's gone; yeah he must've overheard me and bolted. I need you to come with me; we're going to pay a visit to him at his place.' There was a soft groan at the other end of the phone. "Jesus Sakura; I'm up to my ears in work I can't just go.' "Well can't you get Shizune to cover you for awhile Tsunade; we really need to move quickly?" "She's out on lunch; another hour and I'll be able to come although I don't see what you expect to achieve by this Sakura?" "Just go with me on this; as soon as she comes back meet me at my car okay?" A mumble and then the phone went dead; Sakura cursed and slammed the phone down. Forty-five minutes later as Haruno's silver and black Buick screeched out of the hospital car park. Naruto was throwing a couple of bags into the back of a old beat up Datsun 240Z. By the time they had reached his modest two bedroom apartment Uzumaki had stopped at the closest Western Union Bank and withdrawn everything he had. From there he pulled up at Honest Sasuke's used car lot. Honest Sasuke was far from that, he was old school when it came to buying and selling cars. "Oh come-on; it's worth at least twice that,' exclaimed Naruto! Sasuke Uchiha laughed and rubbed his chin. "Yes that may be true but I've been around long enough to tell a desperate sale when I see one." He paused and pretended to give the car the once over again. "Okay, I'm a generous man. " I'll give you an extra two hundred and fifty; that's my final offer."

Haruno walked up to the door and knocked. "You won't have any luck there,' came a croaky voice from his left. "And why not,' shot back the Doctor? "Cos he's up and gone that's why. He reckoned he was going up to California.' Tsunade tapped her friend on the shoulder. "Come on Sakura, he's gone lets go.' The old man had stuck his head out of the window further and was nodding towards the door. "You can go on in if you want; the doors unlocked but you won't find anything worth taking.'

Haruno shook her head. "Why not,' she asked purely by reflex? "Cos I already been through that's why; don't worry Naruto said I could.' The white faded door creaked as it swung open. Nothing moved inside despite a search of all four rooms of the apartment. It even smelt empty; Uzumaki had gone.

"All I got is an old address book Sakura; not much in it though." "Take it anyway; it might help us find him. Grab that camera too; you never know." "Jesus Sakura, now we're thieves; I don't like this one bit.'

"Just shut up and let's go; I've got to think. The two women climbed back into the Buick and drove off leaving the old man behind to shake his head in bewilderment. "What have you got yourself into young feller,' he mumbled? Naruto rode a Number twenty five bus a mile down the Boulevard before hopping off at another car yard. The salesman looked a hell of lot more trustworthy than the last bloke he'd dealt with but looks were deceiving in the used car business. "You can have it for two grand; it's a steal at that price.' It was a Mazda 929 Turbo with all the bells and buttons. The paint work was two tone black and silver and a little faded. Apart from a few cigarette burns in the upholstery it didn't look bad.

"How about I steal five hundred and give you fifteen; that's all I got.' he was lying; he had a lot more but he figured a little justice was forthcoming seeing how he had been ripped off by not so Honest Sasuke. "Deal,' said the young man. "Give me ten minutes and we'll have her ready to drive out.'

That was two weeks ago and any law enforcement officer or Private Dick will tell you that's a life time if you're looking for someone. Naruto Uzumaki had driven west for three hundred miles sleeping in his car and leaving as little a trail as possible. He abandoned the 240Z at the airport terminal and caught a shuttle to front door of Departures. The drive across to Houston had been uneventful to say the least. He had caught himself nodding off a few times as the white lines of an endless highway seemed to meld into one. One thing was for sure, he needed to clean up. Dust from the hot arid surroundings clogged his every pore. "Where you heading buddy,' asked the overweight man standing next to him? Uzumaki shook his head. "I'm just meeting someone,' he replied far too quickly. As soon as the words were out he realised his mistake. "Well you aint gonna find em here stranger; this here is the Departures lounge; Arrivals is what you want." Naruto zipped up his fly and moved over to the wash basin. He eyed the fat guy quickly. "Yeah I know but I'm seeing someone off first; busy day for me," he forced a laugh.

"Okay well if you need anything just head over to the information kiosk and say Choji sent you; I'm usually behind the counter but nature calls. What's your name pal,' he asked as Naruto made to move off? "Katakuna," he replied. He couldn't shake this guy. "interesting name."?

The fat guy laughed at an unknown joke as Naruto moved off quickly. "Yep,' he shouted." That's right!" It wasn't till he was sitting comfortably drinking his Starbucks that he noticed the nosy guy he had met to in the Gents was talking to two Airport security guards; and to make matters worse he was pointing his way.


End file.
